


List of prompts/ideas

by Sauric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauric/pseuds/Sauric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt and idea list</p>
            </blockquote>





	List of prompts/ideas

 Destiel/Vampirates Crossover

 

Sterek College AU

 

Tomb Raider/Mummy-esque Destiel?

 

 

 

 

 

 

A. After Dean's wife, Anna, dies in a drunk driving accident, Dean moves back home to his mother's house with his infant son in tow. But what he doesn't expect is Castiel, his former best friend/longtime crush from childhood, is living next door. He never told Castiel about his crush--and besides, Cas is married to that horrible Meg Masters, right?--so how in the world is he going to survive it when Castiel wants to renew their friendship again?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

B. Hunter AU. Dean is the son of one of the most celebrated werewolf hunters in all of the country. But on a hunt, something goes seriously wrong, and Dean is saved by a beautiful man with piercing blue eyes and messy black hair, and Dean's instantly taken, although wary as hell of him. But when Dean finds out that this man he's falling for, this Castiel, is actually part of the local werewolf pack, how can things possibly end well?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

C. Dean is coming back from a solo hunt when he stops at a diner for lunch. The pie there is delicious, and so is the gorgeous man who makes it, so Dean keeps coming back--until the job catches up with him and his new fragile friendship with Castiel is almost ended by a beast. Dean saves him, and Castiel demands to learn how to hunt, When Dean refuses, Castiel insists, and over time they become a pair unmatched. Dean's got a lot of holes in his life and not much family to look out for him, but where that's lacking, he's got Castiel. But is that all he really needs? (There will be a side story of Sam being estranged when he left for college, he and Dean not speaking for a decade. There may be side Sam/Jess or side Sam/Gabriel depending how I want to go, if Sam ends up being a hunter or a lawyer.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

D. Dean suffers from PTSD after returning from war, and although he ends up seeking help at Sam's insistence, one day he snaps and disappears into the wind. On the streets, "Hunter", as Dean calls himself, meets a man with wild dark hair and blue eyes just as wild--just as hurting--who calls himself "Angel". Between Dean's time in the Army, and his Angel's time in the Air Force, the pair's a mess, but they keep each other propped up as well as they can as they trek across the country. That is, until Dean gets stabbed and robbed for their daily take, begging on the street corner and ends up in the hospital. Will he ever track his Angel down? Can they have a future together after this?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

E. mpreg (just putting it out there now). Dean gets knocked up by Cas after getting hit by a witch's spell. They have a lot of tough decisions to make--will Dean even keep the baby? What will they even do with a nephilim? Will Dean quit hunting and settle down, for that normal life that Mary wanted and never got? And what of Sam, will he support his brother or end him?

 

 

 

Soldier Dean returns from war, gets bugged into seeing someone for his PTSD, still loses his mind and meets Cas on the streets, another soldier like himself. Sam finds him in a California hospital after a street fight got him in the crossfire. But Dean refuses to go home, not without his angel.

Werewolf Cas, Hunter Dean--Little Red Riding Dean?

Human!Cas works in the diner, Dean meets him over pie and Cas ends up wanting to become a hunter.  
Other side fic: Sam leaves for college, runs into Dean years later while hunting with Jess, Dean has to tell him about John and Cas OR Sabriel side where Sam leads normal life, meets Gabriel and reconnects with Dean that way

mpreg! Dean gets knocked up from a witch's spell, he and Cas retire from hunting to raise their kid.

Dean is a single father to Emma, widowed shortly before he and his wife are to be divorced. He moves back home, where his high school crush still lives next door.

Castiel is a soldier off at war and is presumed killed in a roadside bombing. For two years, Dean mourns the loss of his husband, unwilling to move on and love again. Then two years later, Cas returns. 

http://deanscolette.tumblr.com/post/141913495402/hallucinating-vividly-deancas-au-where-john-and  
This prompt, much younger Sam, Dean falls for Cas his teacher, who thinks Sam is Dean's son

https://www.facebook.com/1061401970551602/photos/a.1093876657304133.1073741829.1061401970551602/1180495501975581/?type=3&theater  
This image, angels keep humans as slaves or angel!Dean kept as a slave, not sure yet

https://www.facebook.com/763288630413448/photos/a.763299210412390.1073741828.763288630413448/1030556767019965/?type=3&theater I hate my roommate

https://www.facebook.com/groups/115057981983004/permalink/616110771877720/ visit soon-to-be ex at college

https://www.facebook.com/groups/115057981983004/permalink/614560445366086/ Charlie or Sam?

https://www.facebook.com/groups/115057981983004/permalink/594981273990670/ Romeo & Juliet prompt

http://the-miss-lv.tumblr.com/post/145289536719/desitel-fic-idea Slave Cas wants Dean

 

**https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/17021810_10154417633497616_1000721813557251231_n.jpg?oh=1ead9a7366b1499a30a029dc76932419 &oe=597190A3**

Dean Winchester, CEO of Winchester Architecture, begins to find origami animals on his desk every morning. They are elaborately done, not a simple crane among them. He asks around his staff to find out who is doing it, but no one fesses up.

Weeks go by and his collection is growing. He even cleared one of the bookcases in his office to hold them all.

We all know it has to be Cas - but who is he? Obviously, an employee because he has access to Dean's office.

Would he write messages inside the folds of paper, only to have Dean discover them weeks later? What would the messages say?

 

Cas is down on his luck so despite his degree in actuarial math, he's stuck taking a job as custodial at Winchester Architecture. He sees Dean all of the time, of course he does because Dean's this glamorous CEO who secretly has a soft side, donates to a local rehab clinic, works on the down low for the local Habitat for Humanity, and loves his little brother to a fault. Castiel? Castiel is never seen, people look right through him, the lowly janitor not worth their time. But he can't help falling in love with the friendly green-eyed man, even from afar, and every night when he goes in to clean Dean's office, he begins to leave an intricately folded piece of paper, lines of love poems written on the inside where Dean will never hope to look, never hope to discover Castiel's secret. Until the day one paper frog flutters to the floor, upside down, and Dean spies the writing, signed by "Angel". Dean begins to open the others, line after line praising Dean's kindess, his beauty, his heart. Who is this "Angel"? Dean is desperate to know.

 

 YES!!!!! I can see him as having a degree, but he didn't have the money to take the exam making him a registered architect. Once Dean gets to know him and sees how talented he is - he helps him study for his test.

 

Yes! And would catch him one evening when he comes back to pick up something he forgot. So they get to talking until late, and then Dean starts taking his lunch with Cas so they can talk.


End file.
